The present invention comprises a new Aster, botanically known as Aster hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synfrost’.
‘Synfrost’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small to medium sized, long lasting, daisy-type inflorescences with white ray floret color, dark yellow-green foliage, upright, freely branched and rounded plant habit, and a natural season flowering of about mid September.
‘Synfrost’ originated from a open-pollinated hybridization made in August 2003 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was a commercial plant variety designated ‘Patricia Viking’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,645, with purple-violet ray floret color. ‘Patricia Viking’ has larger size inflorescences and a more mounded plant habit than ‘Synfrost’.
The male parent of ‘Synfrost’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed was sown in Alva, Fla. in April 2004.
‘Synfrost’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2004 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synfrost’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2004 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.